forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains
The Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains were a series of mountain ranges in southwestern Kara-Tur. They were called the Peerless Mountains (or "Wu Pi Te Shan Mo") and also spelled the Wu Pi Te Shar Mountains (or simply "Wu Pi Te Shar" ). They were the southern part of the great Yehimal range that dominated the continent. Geography The Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains stood south of the country of Tabot (whose southern borders extended into the mountains) east of the lands of the Utter East (specifically Konigheim and Vanesci Hamlet, on the south side of Phantom Pass ), and north of the Sempadan Forest. In the middle, the mountains branched sharply, with one arm running to the south and two to the east, together enclosing the Hanya Maut Wasteland and the Medan Perang Grasslands. In fact, some mapmakers divided the range into the Northern Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains, those which stood directly south of Tabot and north of the Hanya Maut Wasteland, and the Southern Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains, which stood to the west. The southern branch joined via a narrow neck with the World Pillar Mountains in the continent of Zakhara. No canon map labels both the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains and the World Pillar Mountains, but comparison of the different maps of the area confirms the connection. It is possible they overlap, but, owing to the narrow link between the two ranges and their very different descriptions and populations, this article assumes they are distinct ranges. The two western branches, meanwhile, linked to the extensive Shao Mountains network of southern Kara-Tur; these were separated by the Medan Perang upland. The adventure Ronin Challenge refers a few times to the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains, but very frequently says simply "Shao Mountains", implying that the latter is a diminutive of the full name. However, the main map in Ronin Challenge is titled "Shao Mountains" and shows the Northern and Southern Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains and a network of lesser ranges in the east (and none called "Shao"), implying these are all part of a larger Shao Mountains network. The Forgotten Realms Atlas resolves this contradiction by labeling the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains in the west and the Shao Mountains in the east and declaring them to be separate ranges. Owing to this retcon, and because the Ronin Challenge adventure focuses wholly on the eastern ranges, all mentions of "Wu Pi Te Shao" in the adventure should be assumed to actually refer to the Shao Mountains. The legend of the creation of the Shao Mountains allows them to have once been a part of the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains. Finally, it should be noted that the maps accompanying Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms depict all these mountains as a single, solid mass, with no Hanya Maut Wasteland in the middle, before Ronin Challenge developed and redesigned the area. Description The lower slopes of the mountains, those facing Tabot and greater Kara-Tur to the north and northeast, were swathed in lush vegetation, and experienced warm and humid weather. Nevertheless, Tabot suffered avalanches, mud-slides, dust-storms, and bitterly cold winds descending from the glaciers. The Peerless Mountains steadily grew to soaring heights, with frozen and jagged peaks. These proved an insurmountable barrier to the Tabotans. Locations The Northern Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains held Kemati Valley and Keru'ai Valley, while the Southern Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains held Senja Plateau and the forested Kaget Valley, which could be reached from the Medan Perang Grasslands via the Tentu Pass. The Shao Mountains Trail ran east out of the Southern Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains and to Tangkap Oasis in the very center of the Hanya Maut Wasteland. In the western mountains, lying beside a glacier was the high Forbidden Plateau. It could only be reached by the Phantom Pass.The Blood & Magic game does not mention the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains, but the sites in the game may be located there by comparing the game maps with canon maps of the region. The Web Mountains were an area of the range lying between Konigheim in the Utter East and the Herne's Wood part of the Sempadan Forest. In the far southwestern reach, beyond Konigheim and the Web Mountains, were the Puzzle Palace and the Hall of Wonder. A secret, major temple to Grumbar was hidden within the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains. Typical of its kind, it would be concealed in a natural cavern or else cunningly crafted to resemble the surround terrain. A large spelljammer port called the Dock was operated by the arcane at the center of the largest glacial expanse of the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains. Inhabitants Yeti dwelled in Wu Pi Te Shar. Regularly, evil yeti gathered into packs and came down to hunt the people of Tabot, harassing the monasteries and killing or kidnapping lamas. Atop the Forbidden Plateau stood the Kingdom of Nix, which was home to goblins and harpies. History In Shou Year 2339 (1089 DR), a massive yeti pack hunt known to the Tabotans as the Kume Sa Yeti descended from Wu Pi Te Shar to raid Frekang Gompa. The yeti slew or carried off 280 lamas of the gompa's 400-strong population. In Shou Year 2607 (1357 DR), the yeti emerged from Wu Pi Te Shar once again to raid Nafeen Gompa, killing 23 and causing great damage. Some Tabotans feared the coming of another Kume Sa Yeti, and the authorities in Thok organized a hunting expedition against them. Appendix Notes Appearances * Into the Void (referenced only) References Category:Mountains Category:Locations in the Yehimal Mountains Category:Locations in Tabot Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations